fanloidfandomcom-20200223-history
Kiruku McCoy-Fúrthér
Kiruku McCoy-Fúrthér is a character that has a major role in a fanfic made by a writer named "Kelly Sinaga", a writer who lives in Jakarta, under the handle name of "Mordecai Kelly." In the novel, she will just be an alter ego. Her name is derived from "Kiruku" which is the Japanese pronounciation for Kirk, "McCoy" is from a Star Trek character named Dr. Leonard "Bones" McCoy, and "Fúrthér" is the royal family that Mordecai Kelly attends in Ameba Pigg. Kiruku is her first name, McCoy is her middle name although it may seem like it is part of her last name, which is Fúrthér on it's own. She is one of the fanmade Vocaloid characters that is not based from Japanese heritage, as she is of European heritage. Her purpose is primarily for story telling. Design Kiruku's skin tone is very pale; whiter than average Caucasian but not enough that she looks like she is "dead". She is a slim young girl, wearing knee-length hair that is colored jet black and two red streaks on her hair. Her eyes are midnight blue, further than Kaito's blue. Her clothing is a dark black suit, a black necktie, and a white long sleeved shirt. Another outfit that she also wears is a dark black mini-skirt, dark black ankle-high socks and ankle boots. Her headband is white with a black attached to a white mesh-like material commonly used for brides' headdresses. Her Series Number is supposed to be located on her armband on her blazer, rather than being tattooed like common Vocaloids and official derivatives. Somehow the way she dresses resembles Miku and her "Saihate" costume, but it was just a coincidence. Personality Her personality is somewhat similar to the personality of Mikasa Ackerman from Shingeki no Kyojin. Kiruku blinks less frequently than most, resulting in creeping others out. Although she can be anti-social, hates crowds, and prefers writing novels and drawing inanimate objects, people, and sceneries and spends her time alone, drawing and writing, she is a playful individual and acts friendly to many of the Vocaloids, fanmades, and UTAUloids. She spends most the entire night making music, writing, creating inventions or just staring at the stars. And through insomnia, she gained fame from her music. She sometimes has insomnia because of the PSAs she watched and sometimes wakes up late because of it. When she is with the other Vocaloids she will never talk to them, unless for giving orders, and is fond of being quiet. However, she will talk only with others when it is one on one, or more when they're alone. Due to her belief of "radical honesty", she is shown to be incredibly tactless when speaking. She sometimes show her violent side when using her electric guitar; when she plays death metal riffs. She has several fears and allergies. She is known to be allergic to shrimp and is creeped out by old, vintage PSAs. She enjoys a mad hybrid of various classical and futuristic, to modern style music; she loves a basic combination of classical instruments when playing electronica, techno, trance, synthpop, electropop, and indietronica with a number of classical instruments like violins and grand pianos; and gives it a prominent role at the same time. She is shown to be a Wrecked Trekkie, a Star Trek fan that is coincidentally a Wreck-It Ralph fan at the same time. Biography Kiruku is a character in her creator's fan fic that has yet to be published; The fic takes place in an future universe, the 29th century. In this universe she is a smart, nerdy and anti-social young girl, who likes watching sci-fi TV serieses and studying about space. Voice configuration Notable media None yet, but still lyrics (and future covers) *Original Song "Dislike" English, Kanji, Romaji Lyrics Additional info Relationships With Official Vocaloids Miku Hatsune Unlike other vocaloids, Miku and Kiruku had a really rocky start. At first, Kiruku tried to ignore her as hard as she could, because of Miku's tsundere-ish personality whereas she always thought of Kiruku as "the wanna-know-all girl". After sometimes, they became friends. Kagamine Rin and Len Because of their first brush; quarreling in front Kiruku led her to have a habit of leaving swiftly and unnoticed. At some point if she is forced to break them up when there is a conflict, she'll grab both of their shoulders and knock them out; using the Star Trek "Vulcan Deathgrip". Sometimes, she considers them as close friends and/or acquaintances. Kagamine Rin At first, Kiruku is also seen to be avoided by Rin because of her mysterous personality. Sometimes, Rin would come over to her house and watch movies or play video games, but this is rarely seen. Megurine Luka Luka was the first person that Kiruku spoke to in the most fully-known language that she knows, English. After sometime. Kaito Kaito seems to be flirting with her. Later on, she avoids interacting with Kaito because she thinks he is in love with her. Meiko She is rarely seen communicating or interacting with Meiko, as Meiko's character item is a bottle of Sake/One-Cup Ozeki. Kiruku is also sometimes paid by the Kagamines if she converses with Meiko. With other fanmades Akita Neru Being a bit of a tomboy, Kiruku can relate and feel comfortable around Neru. When interacting with Neru, she seems to be a lot gentler and subtle. Yowane Haku Because of Haku's constant sobbing, crying, and frequent drinking, Kiruku tries to stay away from her. Whenever Haku is near her, Kiruku will often go to another place. Sakine Meiko With Sakine being younger than her older counterpart, Kiruku seems to be friends with her, along with Neru. Appearances *In the unpublished fanfic by Mordecai Kelly. *Makes an appearance in Fanon:We Got Heart! *In two upcoming RPG Maker based horror games by Kelly, Two Little Slayers and Kakurenbo Mansion. *An upcoming appearance in Fanloid01's dA series, Renu Mika's Diary. Trivia *Her eye color is midnight blue. *The fanfic's story is very confidential and can only be seen by Mordecai Kelly and The-Youngest-Princess/FanloidGirl123. *Her name is misspelled as Kiriku, Kiriko, and Kiruki sometimes. Gallery Kellysinaga Kiruku McCoy-Further.png|Her sprite by Kelly Kellysinaga Kiruku McCoy-Further Square Icon.png|Her square icon by Kelly Kellysinaga Kiruku McCoy-Further Basic.png|Her basic made using Vocaloid Maker by tyrblue on dA|link=http://mordecaikelly.deviantart.com/art/Kiruku-McCoy-Further-377060486 Fanloid01 Kiruku McCoy-Fúrthér Art Request.png|Art by Fanloid01 Animefan2013 Fanloid Kiruku.png|Kiruku by Animefan2013 Fanloid01 Kiruku pencilart.png|Pencil art by Fanloid01 External links *Kelly's blog, posts tagged 'fanloid' Category:Fanloid Category:Female Category:Original Category:Voiced Category:Voice from Kagamine Rin Category:Characters by Kellysinaga